medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ GIF Yo, Sorry I haven't been on for a while. When I can, I will resize it to 200px (as in 200 pixel width right?). My location was hit with a huge thunderstorm, and we are facing multiple days of power loss. Even now, I am replying on a friend's computer. Will change the .GIF when power comes back on. See you later! P.S. Haha, half a year? Doesn't seem that long. Blade517 17:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) BOOM, POWER Ok I changed the width to 200px. Blade517 17:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Leave of Absence Ahhhh, so that's why you've been gone. Well, for whatever reason you have for moving, I hope it all goes well. Take your time coming back. take a break! I think Toriko and I, and the unknown anonymous editors that every so often comes in and edits should be able to take care of this Wikia. Take care. Blade517 15:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Medaka Box Wiki looks good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Blog reply Hey, I felt like you were trying to tell people to leave comments on the blog, just a feeling. But yeah, great edits. I did not even knew you could edit the edit screen :o. The romaji for O and U is gonna help greattttt with translating. Btw, I left this here because for some reason I can't leave comments on the blog? I tried this morning, didn't work, and I tried it right now as well. I don't know whether this was intended, or it's just my computer. Blade517 (talk) 23:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Emukae's Image For Emukae's image can you use this, File:Mukae_Emukae1.jpg? It's the image, but in a higher quality. :M+W Talk 03:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I just didn't want to start something up, people are quick to argue these days! ::M+W Talk 06:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Background I think everyone noticed the awfully low-quality background image, I think it would be nice to change it with a better one, since this wiki is growing up quite well and it's quite a pity to have a background like that. Stormbrigader (talk) 16:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : Yes i Think a better version of the actual background would be pefect..., let's try something Stormbrigader (talk) 14:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :: I made this by the way, tell me if you like it, it's the same dimension as the actual bg :: http://i.minus.com/ifpjEoiVRx7Dv.png Stormbrigader (talk) 15:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: They're not really out of proportions, the faces have the same dimension so I thought the props where right, anyway I can resize them. I renderized the characters from some color images, and I can do the same thing with every other; if there's some manga color page or volume cover you want me to renderize I can't do it with no problems, so feel free to give me any advice you might come out with xD. BTW i thought that the cover of Volume 17 would be perfect, since we get a body shot of both Zenkichi and Medaka in their new outfits, but for the time beeing, we only have the LQ version of the volume cover, so we'll have to wait for the full-cover to come out. Stormbrigader (talk) 11:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::: Exactly, to renderize an image means to estract the image itself from its Bg so that you can put it on a Bg you like better; I was already thinking about removing the text on the cover, and I already did that in the past on other color pages, so I think I can give it a try. But know that I think about it, isn't Medaka's arm wrapped around Zenkichi's in that cover? How it's meant to separate those in the two sides of the background xD? Stormbrigader (talk) 14:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm in chat right now xD Stormbrigader (talk) 15:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Sweet, I was thinkning that the layout was way too tight, now that they have enlarged it i think the BG would look much better xDStormbrigader (talk) 11:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Speculations Okay, it's not like that was written somewhere (I mean the things I wrote on the Yuzuriha and Kotobuki pages) but I think they're pretty obvious and just like the references of the other suitors with their doubles they're also not written anywhere but yet pretty legit, why did you remove them xD? Stormbrigader (talk) 15:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : In fact, I didn't speak about their personality nor their style at all since we really know nothing about them, but only refered to the meaning of their Tongue marks, which is confirmed (beeing a word's meaning universal xD or at least not needing to be confirmed) , and you can't say that the meanings of the marks are unrelated with their double's fetish, the link is clear as light don't you think? Stormbrigader (talk) 16:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kumagawa trivia Yes that's sounds awkward to me as well, but the meaning seems to be that; the last two ideograms are translated as the "to make" or "to create" verbe, Tsukuri, while the first kanji means refused but only when connected to other particular kanji (if taken alone, actually has no meaning) and among those particualar kanji, there isn't the 本 kanji, which is the second kanj we see in the ability. Given that the ability refers to a "Book", even with a totally different meaning, since a Bookmaker is someone who establishes the betting quotes on sport events for example, I thought that kanji was meant to be intended as "Book" since it can mean that, but is often translated as origin. So Book making as I wrote is not meant to be read as "What the Bookmaker does" but "Creating Books", and thus "Refusing the creation of Books" which I thought was similar to the Minus ability of erasing a person and loading on it Kumagawa's mind. That's what I meant, do you think we should cancel that editing? Stormbrigader (talk) 12:59, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :No it's fine, now that I think about it ir's way better xD. Stormbrigader (talk) 10:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Impressive wiki Saw it featured, looks well organized, thinking I'll watch the 12 ep anime as a result of it. Think you might snag w:c:Medaka as well to point here? +Y 04:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I plan to watch all anime so if an S2 exists of something I've started and I become aware, I'll seek it out (though sometimes I procrastinate for no good reason, like not having seen Fate Zero or the 2nd of Full Metal Panic). By snagging I mean, you could register the Medaka.wikia URL and then you could do a merge and say you want to point that URL to this wiki and then people could omit the 'box' if they have char limitations like IRC/twitter to link stuff (since URLs sometimes get long for some filenames, etC). +Y 22:00, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Medaka box abnormal hello! i noticed your recent screens on medaka box abnormal, are you planning to cover the rest of the series? or can you just take a lot of screens of the weekly episodes? i cant find any good screenshots of the second episode of abnormal. so can you help? thanks. AsuraDrago (talk) 22:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: GIF Request I AM ALIVEEEEEE. Sorry I haven't been editing much. Been hit with a couple of projects. I would love to make that GIF. Do you have any specfications? How big you want it? 300x300? 200x300? etc? Do you want me to include the part where Akune and Zenkichi start dashing? I have a couple of things to do over the weekends, so I can get the GIF to you by late Sunday, or Monday - if that's all right with you. Blade517 (talk) 04:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, :I finished the GIF and uploaded here. :I am leaving it here because I seem to be unable to replace the .jpeg because it does not have the same ending extension(JPG and GIF). I did not expect this, but I guess it makes sense, since the 1st GIF wasn't replacing any images. I would personally just delete where the jpegs are of it, and replace it with the GIF, but its 2AM here where I am and I'm tired. Can I ask you to do that? or somehow find a way to replace the jpeg with this GIF. If the dimensions need changing or something, please tell me and I'll fix it in the original file I have. :Blade517 (talk) 05:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) 2nd GIFs Hey, It's not a problem, I think I can do these three. Sugisa's ball dodging should be easy. Which parts do you want me to include in the fighting and Phantom scene? Should I include the "build-up" process, and clip the added scenes of Zenkichi and Sugisa? How about the wall-breaking part? About the fight, should I just do the repeating fast-punch scene, and not the normal speed parts? I don't know when I can get you these. Probably by Wednesday, at the latest? Blade517 (talk) 15:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, sure. Most of them have minimal talking though so I can do all three. I think I got the scenes down though, will get on it. :Blade517 (talk) 03:29, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry I am late with only one. I was not told this week was 2 Exam and a Test week, so I am behind on the GIFs for now. I already uploaded one, and the other two I will do by Saturday. If there's anything wrong with the GIFs, please feel free to tell me and I will try and change it. Later. ::Blade517 (talk) 06:05, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Kurokami Hair Color The Kurokami family's hair is blue. Is it not? Why do you think it is purple? 19:31, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have seen both and i still think it is blue. 14:28, November 6, 2012 (UTC) medaka box abnormal episode 5 hello! me again! when the time comes can you take full-sized screencaps of abnormal episode 5? im really trying to get some good images of kei munakata, at least larger images from the anime. an i actually have a prifile pic from the anime to use for him on his page! how can i upload it in place of his manga image? AsuraDrago (talk) 22:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) more kei munakata pics me again! i have another request. i have some images of kei to contribute to his page, but i don't know how aside from uploading them normally. they meed the standards of the wiki. and i also wanted to know how you take your screenshots. i have a mac so i use SHIFT + command + 4 to take images. where do you take you images exactly? do you have a specific website where you can view the episodes in high-quality? VLC Media Player? yes i know about the signature, i realized it after i sent the message. but then where you do download raw episodes? and how can i get VLC Media Player with the "take snapshot" feature? torrent ok, i figured out how to download the episode, what kind of torrent system do you use when downloading it? i installed Bit Torrent to get the download to work, does that sound right? AsuraDrago (talk) 00:58, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! why i collect screens? i use them as wallpaper, contribute to websites, share with friends and thing such as that. im always on track on different anime i love and the newest screens relased with them! the only types of screenshots i can't take are the full-sized ones like the images you take! such as the koga vs akune pics you posted! AsuraDrago (talk) 23:04, November 16, 2012 (UTC) good to know! well thank you for appreciating me! but no matter what i try i still can't get the full-sized shots. but i have gotten several images of maguro and kei that i think would suit the wiki! and if you don't mind i have a request for two images that only you can aquire with your skills! in medaka box abnormal episode 2, where maguro agrees to help medaka, the scene where the background is red with his aura and he says he will constantly harass medaka during the training, and then the full-sized scene after that with medaka's blue-aura saying she will investigate the flask plan while reforming her brother into a proper human being. i would very much appreciate it! AsuraDrago (talk) 00:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) thanks again! ok i got them! im still learning so we will see how vlc will go for me! and i will upload my personaly taken pics of maguro and kei i think will suit this wiki later, i have to study for the final trimester this week at school (senior). if you need anything in return just shoot me a message! AsuraDrago (talk) 16:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) For The BG Hello Whistle9 I was so busy lately with University Tests, but now that I'm done, I had some time and I finished renderizing that image we talked about (the cover of Number 17); Now, if you still want the BG for the wiki, just give me the details so that we come up with something we both like Stormbrigader (talk) 16:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : I made this http://i4.minus.com/iwoBeDMt446dU.png : Now, Zenkichi's side is cropped in the cover, so I can't really do much to fix that, but I took a few measures so that the wiki board space would Hide the cropped BG Image, or I think at least; If you try to put this BG and it actually hides the cropped Zenkichi than this dimensions are fine, If it doesn't than do a screen and send to me so that I can see where I should put the Image. If you just don't like it then we will discuss further options xD : Stormbrigader (talk) 12:10, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Maybe this way would work ::: http://i6.minus.com/ilIKGXvm2zWoS.png ::: Stormbrigader (talk) 18:28, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok, I put the block in the middle since it would show part of Zenkichi in Medaka's Side, like this: http://i4.minus.com/i8HTxUjbUezQE.png . I don't really know if I can handle a reconstruction like that (Medaka's shoulder and part of the Jacket and Torso) so I don't feel like removing Zenkichi as I did for Medaka on the other side, but i think this way would look fine as well since the only problem is the higher part with the banner ads, in which you can't see the part of Zenkichi remaining. The colors I used for the backgrounds are a shade going from 84FFFF to 5A9DFF (those are the exadecimal codes for the colors) so I leave the colors to you. Of course, Medaka and Zenkichi's pics can be bigger (up to 1500px in height) but the problem is that I modified Zenkichi to be detached from Medaka's arm only in the PSD file of the background I'm working on, and it's impossible to extract him from the PSD without keeping the actual dimensions in Height of the BG (615 px). And I also wanted to ask you why the image you put in the background awfully reduces in quality...I saved them as .png files in HQ.... ::: Stormbrigader (talk) 12:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: You thought I was brusque xD? No Man I was just explaining, chill out :D. ::: Anyway, I can do that blur that way, I just didn't understand what you wanted, I'll do that quickly. Unfortunately, I can't make the images bigger, or at least I could but I'd have to do a lot of reconstruction again on Zenkichi's Image. As for the quality loss... that's such a pain xD. I'll prepare a new Background and send you the result. I repeat, I didn't mean to be aggressive, really xD ::: Stormbrigader (talk) 18:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: I did the blurring, that's the upcome http://i6.minus.com/iZhToCKLBTVHk.png ::: As I told you, The original Picture I used to obtain Medaka and Zenkichi was 1500 pixels in height. So they CAN be bigger; the problem is that I already modified and saved this image and I can't resize it to be bigger anymore. I'd have to do the same work again from the start and re modify it. Why do you need them to be bigger in the first place xD they will suffer quality loss either way, so in my opinion it makes no difference xD ::: Oh, and the color for the blurring is 629FFF ::: Stormbrigader (talk) 18:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Well thanks but talk to the uploader of the pic, Jack Tamaki. I thought "Hey, since the episode was released, we should put the pic up." Sort of like an update. But I suppose we can wait until there's one from an official source for the pic and for anime pics to take the place of the Manga ones when the episodes come out. That's my opinion. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) About that, I used a pic of Zapdos for the left side and Sabrina on the right. Though it dosen't transition well with other wikis. However, I will get rid of that. It may lack decoration this way but rules are rules. CrimsonNavy's gonna be so disappointed. Now it's done. Just an ordinary signature. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) What're we going to do? I'm happy we got pics from episode seven of Abnormal, but we still need that pic of Medaka's older sister, from the anime, without her bandages, that fits the dimensions of the info box. Maybe something from episode 8 will help. Just saying. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) That's good to hear. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 10:46, November 27, 2012 (UTC)